


I Did Not See That Coming

by Gyhl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Blackmail, Forced Prostitution, Police Brutality, Scenes from a WIP, Whumptober 2020, corrupt cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: Blackmail| Dirty Secret | Wrongfully Accused
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950607
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Did Not See That Coming

Davies drove his fist into Eggsy’s stomach. His breath escaped him in a soundless rush of air and he gasped for breath. He barely had gotten one when he felt the _crack_ against his jaw from the officer’s fist. His knees buckled and his legs gave out. The only thing that kept him from collapsing were the _other_ two officers holding him up.

“I thought we had an agreement, Gary.”

“Yes, sir,” he wheezed. “We have one.”

He let himself stay sagged in the officers’ grip. He _wanted_ to stand up; he _wanted_ to tell Davies to fuck right off. And the Eggsy of three years ago would have. But _that_ Eggsy had stolen Rottie’s car out of a fit of pique and then crashed it into a copper’s car to let his mates get away.

And he woulda been fine except for two things. He’d found himself lookin’ at eighteen months. It wouldn’t have been much different from livin’ with Dean… except there’d be no one to get between his mum and Dean. So he’d called in his favor, or _tried_ to, anyway. All he’d been left with was some woman on the other end tellin’ him she hoped they hadn’t lost him as a customer.

He had no idea that all the charges against him had been taken care of a mere twenty minutes later. Nor was he aware that the number hadn’t just been some colossal fuckin’ joke or somethin’ from his dad’s marine buddy. Nor was he aware that this self same man had waited outside the precinct for ten minutes before being informed that Eggsy had left with someone else; a few moments later, he’d found out that this man was Eggsy’s step-father.

After he’d hung up, Davies had come in, and with Dean. They’d worked something out between them - Eggsy hadn’t known what at the time - and Davies had told him that he was facing fifteen to twenty _years_ now. Because they were gonna call his totaling the cop car attempted vehicular homicide. But hey, it was all worked out: he’d be released into Dean’s custody for a five year period. There’d be a review after that to see if he’d learned his lesson, if he needed another five years, or if they should just go ahead and toss him in a cell for twenty.

He hadn’t been given a choice in the matter and, halfway back to the flat, Dean had pulled over and hit him hard enough to bounce his head off the passenger side window. Dean had told him there’d be no more smartin’ off; that it was gonna be ‘yes, sir’, ‘no, sir’, or he was gonna be keepin’ his trap shut. When Eggsy hadn’t immediately agreed, Dean had taken out his mobile to call Davies. Dean had only hit one number when Eggsy had agreed.

The first time his mum had heard the words ‘yes, sir’ come from Eggsy, she’d _known_ there was something _wrong_. She’d managed to get Eggsy alone and had demanded he tell her what was going on. Eggsy hadn’t told her; he hadn’t dared, not when it meant leaving her and the baby at Dean’s mercy. He _had_ , however, convinced her to take the baby and go to a refuge; to figure out a way to just fuckin’ disappear. Michelle had seen how close to tears he was and had left before Dean had come home.

He’d paid for it, brutally, but he couldn’t tell Dean what he didn’t know, and he had _no_ idea which refuge his mum had gone to or even the general location. Then Dean _had_ called Davies. Not to have the officer deal with him, but to have the man _find his mum_. He’d begged Dean - down on his knees and everythin’ - to leave her be; that he’d behave; no complainin’, no tryin’ to run, nothin’. Dean had agreed to leave his mum and the baby be, and none of his friends or the coppers had run into her since. Eggsy just hoped she really was long gone and somewhere safe.

And that had led him… here.

“Dean don’t get paid, _I_ don’t get paid,” Davies was saying. “Now _where’s_ the money from your last trick?”

“Said he paid the agency! Swear to Christ!”

Davies drove his fist into Eggsy’s midsection again. “The _agency_ doesn’t pull that shit, Gary.”

“Then he lied! He’s the one got the money still!”

Davies hit him in the face again, splitting Eggsy’s lip; he tasted hot copper but didn’t dare spit out the blood. Not with Davies right in front of him. Not when the cop’d take it as a further reason to beat on him.

“I’ll get the money,” he said. He could _hear_ the fear in his voice.

“How? Agency’s got you booked solid for the next three weeks.”

“I’ll figure somethin’ out! I’ll… I’ll go out on Smith Street when I ain’t workin’!”

Davies struck him again. “When I said they have you booked solid, I _meant_ it. Twelve hours a day, six to ten clients each day. That gives you enough time to get cleaned up in between.”

“I’ll go… I’ll cut back a couple hours on sleeping until I got it all. Alright?”

Davies eyed him for a minute. “I’ll tell the Agency to bump you up to sixteen hours a day until I have my money. But you fuck me again, Gary…” He left the rest of the threat unsaid.

“I won’t, sir. You’ll have your money, swear it.”

Davies nodded toward the car and the other two officers let go of him. Eggsy let himself sink down to the ground. Seven more years of this shit, but then what? He had a feelin’ they weren’t gonna actually let him stop; they were gettin’ too much money to want that. How broken was he gonna be by then? Would he even be able to fight back? To try and run?

Fuck, he hated that man; that man who’d promised to give him a favor and then had fucked off to who the fuck knows where. But he couldn’t even lay all the blame on that faceless bastard. _He’d_ stolen Rottie’s car. _He’d_ brought most of it on himself.

He wrapped his arms over his stomach and sat there for a few minutes, trying hard not to cry. He’d cried more in the last three years than he had in the last twenty. But, fuck, there was only so much a person could take without it happenin’.

The alarm on his mobile went off. He had a client in twenty minutes. He groaned and got to his feet. He just hoped whoever it was wouldn’t cancel and request someone else cos of his face. That’d just be another beating, another threat, and his being on sixteen hour days even longer.


End file.
